I Ship Faberry
by dsath
Summary: Set after 3x19 Prom-A-Saurus . Inspired by "Stop making out with Berry and get to the Spanish room, Quinn."
1. Chapter 1

"Stop making out with Berry and get to the Spanish room, Quinn. It's time to count the votes and declare me the winner." Santata shouted behind Quinn.

"Santana! What the hell?" Quinn answered instantly when she reached the classroom.

"Bitch, please. I just made Berry realize what other options she has if she just stopped obsessing over the ogre she calls her fiancé. Did you see her face? All dreamy at the idea of making out with you. That says a lot if you ask me."

"That's the thing: nobody asked you. How is it your business in any way?" She snapped, her face getting redder by the second.

"Very simple: I ship Faberry. B can be really persuasive when she puts her mind to it."

"Huh? You _ship_ Fa-what?" The blonde asked in confusion.

"Faberry. Fabray + Berry. In a relationship, as in more than friends."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

"First of all, Blondie, don't call anything my girl says ridiculous. Second of all, are you _aware_ of the way you look at Berry? There are stars in your eyes, Q! Freaking gold stars! Don't get me started on that metaphor… And on top of that, you've been obsessed with her since the first day of school."

Quinn stared at her friend for the longest time before finally answering. "Well, I guess there is no use to denying it anymore. Here goes nothing: I have feelings for Rachel. I had them for a long time, but only recently came to terms with them. But it doesn't matter anymore." She said finished in a defeated tone.

"Why? Of course it matters, Quinn! You always get what you want. This time won't be any different. I can tell she likes you. I have an awesome gaydar."

"A gay-what?" Quinn asked, confused again by the terminology Santana was referring to.

"I have so much to teach you, baby lesbian."

"Later, Santana. We have to finish counting the votes… to declare me the winner!"

* * *

After singing their song for the dance of Prom King and Queen, Santana approached Quinn and led her to in a quiet corner to talk to her about the recent events of the night.

"Good job on getting Berry's attention: giving her your title, singing her a love song while looking intensely into her eyes, standing on your legs. She was really impressed, I can tell."

"San… Don't start again on that."

"Why not? We never finished our conversation on that topic."

"Because I said it doesn't matter anymore! She's with Finn and we're going away for college very soon!" Quinn said, now angry at her friend for bringing it up again.

"Those are lamest reasons I've ever heard. Even though I've never paid that much attention to that tiny diva, I know that Finn is just a selfish douche who's going to tie her down. I also know that Yale is not that far away from New York. I'm beginning to think that you're just a coward!"

"Don't call me that! After all I've been through…"

"Yes! Exactly! After all you've been through, you deserve happiness. And Berry deserves so much more than a life with Finnept."

"Ok, ok. I get it… What will it take to make you shut up about it?"

"Just say you will at least try."

"I'll try." Quinn said quietly and went back to enjoy the rest of the prom night.

* * *

**TBC**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Santana shows up at Quinn's house unannounced. She opens the bedroom door without even knocking, disturbing her blonde friend who was obviously studying for her finals.

"S! What the heck are you doing in my bedroom? Ever heard of calling before coming over or even knocking on the door before entering a room?" Quinn said, annoyance written all over her face.

"Judy let me in. And no time for knocking, we have a lot of planning to do." She answered while fishing out some papers from her bag. She scattered them across the bed: a list of possible dates with Rachel, a list of songs she could sing to her, a list of ways to break up Finchel, etc.

"San… What is all that crap?"

"That _crap_ is all the various ways you can sweep the midget off her feet and finally get into her pants. B and I spent all night working on this. Well, among other things…"

"First of all: ew. I don't want to know what you and Brit do together. I'm already scarred for life from that one time I caught you two in the locker room. Second of all, what makes you think I want any of this?"

"Because we are awesome and you're not. If you want any chance with Berry, you have to let us help." The Cheerio said with a smug smile.

"Oh. So that's what this is all about. But you do realize that I agreed with you yesterday to make you shut up about it?" Quinn asked with a patronizing tone.

Santana's attitude changed from a smug one to a pleading one. "Remember when you needed a friend real bad and I wasn't there for you? I swore that would never happen again. I was there after the car crash and I am here right now to help you with your big fat lesbian crush. Please let me help you. And don't try to deny that you want Rachel, because I know for a fact that you have a date scheduled for tomorrow. She told me herself earlier."

Quinn's angry expression softened. "San… I know you mean well and I'm glad that we got each other's back from now on. But all I can expect from Rachel is her friendship, even though I'm not sure I deserve it after all the things I did to make her life difficult in high school. What she said to me yesterday, about finding a way to be my friend… I figured I owe it to her to try and be the best friend I can be. Screwing up her relationship with her fiancé - who apparently makes her happy - is not part of being a good friend. So, I'm going to settle for spending time with her as a friend. She means so much to me! I can't not have her in my life."

"What is the plan for tomorrow?"

"Movie and dinner. Don't tell me it sounds like a date. Rachel seems to think that it's a perfectly good activity for friends."

"Oh my God! It sounds like a date! I have to find you suitable clothes for you date with Gay-Berry!" Santana shouted and skipped her way to Quinn's closet.

Quinn sighs and let her friend rummage through her stuff to find her an outfit for the next day.

* * *

After the movie, Quinn and Rachel went to a restaurant where they were eating in a comfortable silence, until Rachel broke it. The tiny diva had a pensive face when she suddenly asked "Are you mad for not winning Prom Queen?"

"Not at all. I think you deserved it the most. I personally voted for you."

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes with those big brown pools of emotions and took the blonde's hand in hers. She stared at her for a while and said "That's the only vote that counts if you ask me."

"You have no idea how much you're right…" Quinn muttered under her breath. Rachel did not notice because she was already back deep into her own thoughts.

The rest of the evening went by very fast for both girls, each enjoying the company of the other. "Quinn, what do you say we do this more often?" The small brunette asked.

"Sure. I had a good time." She replied, trying to sound aloof. And failing.

Without asking, Rachel went for the hug. Like every other hug their shared, Quinn got lost in the warmth of Rachel's embrace and the delicious smell of her hair. She held on to the petite singer like she couldn't get enough of her. It was the kind of hug reserved for intimate friends. Very intimate friends.

When they finally let go of one another and said goodnight, Quinn shook herself out of her Berry-induced dizzy state and texted Santana right away to let her know the extent of her distress.

**From Quinn to Santana: HOLY CRAP, SAN! I'M IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!**

* * *

**TBC**

**Thanks for the reviews/alerts. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

True to her word, Rachel invited Quinn to all kind of activities during the first weeks of summer vacation. During those activities, 'awkward-Quinn' made an appearance more than once. When Rachel was either touching her or talking about her boyfriend, inevitably, the blonde girl's body would become stiff and she'd become very quiet.

In time, Rachel learned to stop talking about Finn to avoid the situation, but she was oblivious to the effect she had on the other girl when she was touching her. She was constantly holding her hand when walking, sitting very close to her while watching TV and hugging her at every opportunity. It was torture for Quinn. The good kind of torture, because she was silently enjoying every second of it.

Santana checks up on her almost daily, but she doesn't say much. What would she say? That she can't bear being this close to Rachel without really having her the way she wants to? There is no way she will admit being weak, even to her best friend.

* * *

Quinn's phone is ringing, she checks the caller ID: Santana. Again.

"Hello, Satan."

"Q! Britt and I just wanted to check with you. Your friendship with Berry has been going on for a few weeks now. Why didn't you close the deal, yet? You know what? Don't answer that! I know exactly why: you're doing something wrong, for sure. But no worries, I already called Rachel and we are on for a double date tonight. We'll pick you up right after dinner." And then called is disconnected. Quinn sighs, looks like she has no choice.

Since Quinn didn't go to Senior Ditch Day, Santana decided to bring them to an amusement park to make up for it. It happens to be a very romantic outing if done right. Exactly like Santana expected, Quinn and Rachel went on most of the rides together, the brunette clinging to her blonde friend all through them. Quinn even tried to show off her skills and won a teddy bear for her 'friend'. To an outsider, they would look like a couple happily in love with one another.

The pair was now walking in front Brittany and Santana, arms linked, whispering in each other's ear and giggling.

"Look at them, San, they're so cute!"

"I know, B. It's sickening. That's why I don't understand why Berry would choose Man Boobs over Quinn." She said, making a disgusted face when mentioning Finn. "But I'm afraid she'll get hurt by the smurf if she doesn't wake up soon. I almost regret pushing Quinn to get what she wants." She finished, voicing her concerns to her girlfriend.

Brittany's shock is evident on her face. "What? You don't ship Faberry anymore?"

"I still do. I ship them so hard, it hurts!" She answered passionately. "I guess it's just a matter of time."

"You're right. It's clear that Rachel is at least attracted to Quinn. I don't even know how many times she said she was beautiful, because I ran out of fingers." Brittany said, trying to count on her fingers again.

"I know, right? We have to be patient; Berry can be a little slow when it comes to Quinn. Remember that time she was very obvious about her feelings towards the dwarf?"

"Yes, San, I remember. That like, all the time. Since as long as I can remember."

* * *

Later that same night, Quinn was preparing to go to sleep when her phone indicated a new text message. She smiled when she saw Rachel's name on the screen. They text each other goodnight almost every day.

**From Rachel to Quinn: Can I please come over? I'm sad. **

**From Quinn to Rachel: Sure. What happened?**

**From Rachel to Quinn: I'll tell you in person. I really don't want an 'I told you so' in text message. :(**

**From Quinn to Rachel: OK. Come over. I promise I won't say that, even face to face. **

Rachel knocks on the front door and few seconds later, Quinn opens it.

"Finn and I are over." The petite singer says immediately and then she buries herself in Quinn's embrace.

* * *

**TBC**

**I really like reviews. Just saying.**


	4. Chapter 4

After standing in the front door for a while, they moved the crying session to Quinn's bed. The blonde held Rachel for almost an hour before she stopped shedding tears. After that, they just laid there, in a comfortable silence until Rachel is ready to explain.

"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner." She begins with an angry tone. "Finn never really cared about me, he just loved the way I loved him, the way I pursued him and gave him attention!"

"Rachel, what happened?" Quinn asks, while tightening her hold on the petite girl. She seems so frail, so vulnerable.

"I'm not saying anything until you wipe your 'I told you so' expression off your face."

"I swear that's not what I'm thinking right now! I'm just really concerned about you!" She then starts to rub soothing circles on her back. She feels Rachel shiver in her arms and get even closer to her, if that's even possible.

Rachel sighs, visibly calmer. "Well, you may not be thinking it, but you should... And you did tell me so." Rachel says softly, then starts explaining. "He was waiting at my house when I came back from amusement park." She stops talking, tears beginning to fill her eyes again.

"It's okay, Rach. If you prefer not telling me, I understand."

"No, I want to. Finn and I... Our relationship was not going well since high school ended. I never told you about it, because you seemed uncomfortable with the topic of Finn. Now, it seems silly to have kept it from you, Quinn. You've been such a good friend..." Rachel repositions herself so she can look her in the eye. When Quinn stays silent, she goes on. "He said his feelings changed, that it's not the same because he isn't the center of my attention anymore. Apparently, I talk too much about Broadway or about preparing for New York and I spend too much time with you..." Rachel blushes lightly, but keeps talking.

"To be fair, my feelings for him changed too. I started to realize that I was settling for him. Only recently, it came to my attention that what I felt for him was only a fraction of what true love should feel like. When he held my hand or hugged me, I only felt comfort, but I should expect fireworks and explosion of butterflies in my stomach..." Rachel blushes even more and is looking everywhere but at her friend, in order to avoid Quinn's questioning gaze.

The small brunette shifts in Quinn's arms so that they are now lying on the bed, completely entangled with one another. "I gave him his ring back. We agreed it was for the best." She says dejectedly. "I'm just sad, because even though he's not the love of my life, I still care for him and it's still difficult to end a relationship, regardless of the reasons behind the break up." Quinn nods in understanding.

"Quinn, can you just hold me for a while?" She asks in a tiny voice. Quinn does exactly like she's told and holds her close. They stay silent, only enjoying the closeness of each other's body.

The blonde plays with Rachel's hair until her breathing evens out. When Rachel is sound asleep, Quinn picks up her phone and sends a quick text.

**From Quinn to Santana: Rachel broke up with Finn. But more importantly, I think I might have a chance with her...**

* * *

**TBC**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! It helps me find inspiration. **


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn opens her front door, only to see her best friend standing there, looking annoyed.

"I can't believe I have to do this! Again!" She brushes past Quinn and enters the house.

"Good morning to you, too, Santana." She answers, equally annoyed.

"Don't spend any more of my precious time with small talk, Fabray. It's been 4 weeks since Berry dropped that pathetic sweaty sack of potatoes, 4 weeks since she's been all over you, dropping hints like crazy and you still haven't made a move on her. For God's sake, Q, this is your last chance. We're almost going away for college!"

"It's not that easy to just declare your feelings, San."

"Yes, it is. As a matter of fact, I just did. I went to see Berry before you and told her how you felt."

"You didn't." She said, scrutinizing her friend's face. Santana remained unreadable.

Without another word, Quinn grabbed her car keys and took off in the direction of Rachel's home as fast as she could.

"Don't forget, you've promised to help us judge the Cheerios tryouts with Coach Sylvester in about an hour!" Santana yells after her.

* * *

Quinn knocks on Rachel's door urgently. She hears Rachel calling out. "Just a minute!" When she finally opens the door, she says: "Quinn, what a pleasant surprise!" with a wide smile, clearly very happy to see her friend. She gestures to come in. "Please, join me for breakfast!"

"We need to talk, like right now. It's about our relationship." Quinn tells her in a very serious tone.

Rachel's face falls at that declaration. "Oh, okay. What do you want to tell me?"

"Come on, Rachel. I'm sure you know why I'm here this morning..."

"With the tone of your voice or the look on your face, I can only come to the conclusion that, once again, you want nothing to do with me –"

Quinn cuts her off. "Rachel, do you not understand what you mean to me?"

"Nice line." She says right away, the corners of her mouths beginning to lift once again.

Quinn ignored her comment and went on with her speech. "I don't want to lose what we have! This friendship with you, it's been amazing. I don't know why it took me so long to realize it, but... I need you in my life."

The brunette now looks completely lost. "Why are you telling me all this? Where is this coming from?"

"I don't want to lose you... And I'm afraid that what Santana said to you this morning will change our relationship and I can't have that. I won't allow it, so please let me explain!"

"Santana? It's been days since I last heard from her." Quinn looks like she's about to faint.

"That bitch!" she mutters under her breath.

"Quinn?" Rachel still looks very confused.

The blonde stays silent. She stares at Rachel, very pensive, like she's looking for a clue. While maintaining eye contact, Quinn slowly approaches the tiny girl before her. She takes the last step between them, they're now flush again each other, breathing the same air. She cups Rachel's face with her hands and finally brings their lips together in a very chaste kiss, a gentle brush of lips. Quinn leans back, but Rachel grips the back of Quinn's head and kisses her again, but this time, it's an urgent and passionate kiss. Both girls moan while exploring the other's lips and mouth. When they finally come out for air, they just lean their foreheads against each other, their gaze locked.

"I believe that it's now obvious how I feel about you, Rachel. But, just to be clear: I like you, a lot. And it's been a while." Quinn states with a shy voice, while blushing furiously.

"Why didn't tell me all this sooner? Why wait until Santana pulls a prank on you?" The tiny brunette says, taking a step back, crossing her arms and raising a single eyebrow.

"It never seemed like the right time. Before, you were engaged and I did try to look for signs that you could reciprocate my feelings. Remember right before I agreed to come to your wedding? I asked if you were singing only to Finn and only him?"

"What an odd question to ask..." Rachel says, with a faraway look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm an odd person... As for these past weeks, well, you just came out of a serious relationship."

"I know, but for me, that relationship was over well before it officially ended. I can't believe you, Quinn! I've been sending you so many signals to show my interest. I've been flirting with you nonstop, all summer. I was beginning to think that I made up all those looks you gave me... The way you would always find an excuse to touch me... You have to make it up to me, for all that time wasted!"

"How about I take you on a date, Ms Berry?" Quinn says smoothly and then wraps her arms around Rachel's waist, bringing them closer together.

"I think your terms are agreeable, Ms Fabray." Quinn leans in for another kiss when her phone indicates a new text message.

**From Santana to Quinn: Stop making out with Berry and get to the gymnasium, Quinn. **

* * *

**The End.**

**I wanted to finish it before Glee ruined it with their Faberry-less storyline...**

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, I really enjoy reading your feedback!**


End file.
